


Freefall

by JasnNCarly



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Sookie works with Eric, only to get closer to Bill.





	Freefall

**Freefall**  
  
The truth would find her fiancée’s ears - then ruin their lives.  
  
She allowed an accidental blood bond to lure her into trusting Eric – then easily fell into his bed during the process of trying to find Bill.  
  
Lowering her throbbing hand, she met his arctic blue eyes and found not a hint of what she had seen before. No sensitivity just pure satisfaction that he had gotten what he wanted.  
  
He used his tongue to playfully remove the blood on his lip, provoking her to proclaim, “I am his.”  
  
Suddenly, Eric awarded her a very human response, bitter silence.


End file.
